Talk:Garuda
Appearance The hawk just appeared for a few panels. Do we really need this page? Yatanogarasu 17:22, April 3 2010 (UTC) :We have pages on characters who appeared for a single panel, so yes. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 00:24, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Is it worth noting Sasuke was first seen riding a hawk in the cover of chapter 1? -- Fmakck - Talk - 20:18, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yea, I think it is. ZeroSD (talk) 21:01, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Manga Image Uhm, I readded the manga image because if you look at the two, the hawk (for want of a better word) looks "less impressive" than it does in the manga. It looks like it moved from being a hawk to looking like Fghorn. Alsooooo, in other cases moles and hair buoyancy have been cited as sufficient reason to use manga image, therefore! I plea the fact that the markings are missing from the side of its beak v_v --Cerez365™ (talk) 10:30, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :Didn't even notice this here. When I removed the image a while ago, I did so because the only difference is really the shading. The manga one has more detail of the event, while the anime one is a moving still. They are however, fundamentally the same image. Now if the manga one was in color however, then it would have been different but sadly that was not the case.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:01, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I just put this here today so its fine. I don't think shading alone is the issue. Fundamentally to me, they look different and could pass for entirely different animals. More than colouring though, the bird looks like a lot of Kishimoto's depiction of it got lost when it was animated. That's mostly the basis I'm going off. The wings, the marking on the beak and even around the eyes and its talons.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:18, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I also support we use the manga image, or both like in case of other characters--Elveonora (talk) 19:51, May 7, 2013 (UTC) manga image 2 Can we please use it? The giant pigeon, I meant anime's depiction of the hawk looks like something rejected by its parents due to having ugly feet, thus it wasn't fed well, it's also possibly with mental disabilities. Or perhaps it was just molested and otherwise tortured by whoever can't draw at Studio Pierrot.--Elveonora (talk) 17:23, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :Which manga chapter can this Image of the hawk be found? --ROOT 根 (talk) 17:52, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ::477?... unless the infobox is trolling us--Elveonora (talk) 17:56, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :::That does look good should I get a picture elve? and put It on the wikia --ROOT 根 (talk) 18:00, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::Perhaps it's already uploaded just not used? Cerez said that he once replaced it but someone reverted that back for alien reasons.--Elveonora (talk) 18:01, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::I agree, a lot was lost from the hawk in transition.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:03, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Could you upload It again If you have It saved somewhere? --ROOT 根 (talk) 18:06, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Its: beak, eyes, feather shape, feet are wrong. That brings the point why we even use double image for characters like Onoki, while he looks more or less the same in both media, there's hardly the tiniest of a difference, yet this poor bird was bastardized in anime but it's being used instead of the manga one... "brain hurts"--Elveonora (talk) 18:09, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :File:Sasuke Hawk (manga).png ''~SnapperT '' 18:38, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Kishimoto and all fledglings are very thankful to Snapper2 for changing his mind about what a hawk looks like--Elveonora (talk) 18:42, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :::I wasn't aware I had changed my mind about anything. ''~SnapperT '' 18:46, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::No decision made yet, he just linked us to the image. It does indeed look very different. I assume the episode was done by the more "lacklustre" animation team. As for the manga images being used for characters like Ōnoki is something stems from too many different issues. Them being there is now more a nod towards using Kishimoto's work than anything else. You can check the forum pages for more details.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:56, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::So who is to make the decision? And yes, we should respect Kishimoto's work, that's why I would like there in the infobox something that resembles what he had in mind for a hawk. @Snapper2, thought you don't disagree for a sec T_T--Elveonora (talk) 18:59, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Come one guys make a decision we should use the manga one It looks alot better --ROOT 根 (talk) 19:08, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Require the more peoples.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:18, May 26, 2013 (UTC) The only thing different from what I can see is the markings on the beak. I am personally still unconvinced that we need to double picture thing for something as minor.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 20:19, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :What about the eyes and feet being noticeably different? Since you talk about minor, I brought up above Onohi, who has double picture because ... because ... just because.--Elveonora (talk) 20:38, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :I support the manga image, there is enough difference between them to warrant it. — SimAnt 20:45, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hand Seals Should there be a listing for the hand seals he used in the anime to summon the hawk? They are different than the normal summoning hand seals and he only used three of them to do so.--Kyuu19 (talk) 04:35, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Image Change Request Please use this image of Sasuke's Hawk instead for the manga, I know this wiki likes color. --Narutofox94 (talk) 20:50, October 26, 2014 (UTC) infobox I thought we had long decided not to keep putting manga images in the infobox if the anime has already showcased the character. So why do we have a coloured manga image AND an anime image in the infobox? --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 17:43, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :Because the hawk looks notably different between the two media?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:12, November 5, 2014 (UTC)